SOLO VIVIENDO UNA MENTIRA
by Lia-Kon-Neia
Summary: dejame soñar, dejame sentir que aun puedo querer. Una suplica que no es escuchada. Tarde o temprano hay que despertar


Hola ^__^  
  
este es un oneshot que se me ocurrio de repente el dia de ayer, esta medio raro, aunque saliendo de mi loca cabecita, no es extraño n_nU.  
  
********************************************  
  
SOLO, VIVIENDO UNA MENTIRA  
  
*******************************************  
  
Estoy solo. no puedo evitar el sentir el paso lento de los segundos, carcomiendo mi ser, acabando con mi existencia. Se que aunque dejara salir las ardientes lagrimas que mis ojos intentan reprimir, aunque dejara escapar los sollozos que se ahogan en mi almohada, aunque deje salir lo que siento rompiendo la fria barrera que he forjado, no sentiras lo mismo que yo siento por ti, por la simple y sencilla razon de que slo finges quererme. Te has ido; dejandome solo, completamente solo. El viento rompe sonoramente contra las ventanas de esta oscura habitacion; ahora sopla; ahora no, en ese incesante ir y venir de los elementos.   
  
Escucho el golpeteo de la lluvia sobre los cristales, observando las gotas caer y estrellarse en el cristal, despedazandose; igual que se despedaza mi corazon en cada minuto que paso sin ti.   
  
me recuesto la cama, mirando el techo, escuchando la lluvia caer, el viento soplar y la soledad.  
  
Ahora pienso en los momentos que pasamos juntos, en todo aquello que hemos compartido, y sin siquiera notarlo, dejo que una lagrima resbale por mi mejilla, hasta empapar las sabanas. Y pienso en todo esos instantes enm que pense que aquel sentimiento que se fue despertando en mi interior, calentando mis entrañas y haciendome sentir vivo por primera vez, era correspondido. Y es que cada vez que veia tu rostro, tus manos o tu piel; cada vez que sentia tus manos en mi rostro, que sentia tu aliento cerca de mi piel y tus labios sobre los mios; cada vez que escuchaba tu voz diciendo "te quiero", "te amo", "te deseo"; cada vez que pasaba, mi corazon se llenaba de una calidez indescriptible; mi piel se calentaba, en espera de ser tocada; explorada por tus manos.  
  
Pero eso no paso ni pasara; porque todas aquellas muestras de cariño fueron falsas, todo aquello que me dijiste fue mentira, cada beso, cada caricia fue fingida. Y yo que te crei. Que estupido fui...  
  
Pero lo peor es que fingi que no lo sabia; quise tapar el sol con un dedo; quise ocultar la verdad, seguir viviendo en una mentira, hermosa, pero mentira al fin y al cabo. Y aun sigo esperando que con el tiempo me ames como lo amas a el, que no me prometas cosas que no puedes cumplir, que lo que digas sea verdad. Se que no lo haces por lastimarme, se que ninguno de los dos quiso dañarme. Pero lo hicieron, y ya no hay nada que remediar.  
  
La puerta se abre, me levanto rapidamente esperando que seas tu. Pero no eres tu; sin embargo; por lo menos ahora no estoy solo...  
  
- Lo sigues esperando?  
  
Asiento lentamente con la cabeza, ocultando mi dolor. Es verdad, lo sigo esperando, el dijo que vendria, que lo esperara y eso es lo que hago. Y el vendra aqui, me abrazara, me besara y tal vez hagamos el amor, pero ¿que caso tiene si es solo una pantalla?, ¿si solo es una obra de teatro?, ¿si todo es mentira?  
  
- El vendra, no creo que tarde mucho  
  
Miro esos ojos celestes y esa cabellera rubia. Sonrio.   
  
- Realmente no se porque lo espero, se que se esta divirtiendo mucho con el - digo amargamente, y tal vez sea verdad, tal vez esa sea la causa de su demora. Miro el reloj, otro minuto muere entre mis dedos, escurriendose como la arena, como el agua, dejando un vacio en mi corazon.  
  
- Si sabes lo que pasa, ¿porque continuas con esto?  
  
Cierro los ojos, se que tiene razon, se que es absurdo pelear por un amor que ya esta perdido, por algo que ya se ha ido y que no volvera. ¿cual es la razon por la que sigo esperando? Creo que es porque, a pesar de estar destrozado, mi corazon aun guarda una esperanza, mi alma aun conserva un poco de ese brillo que lentamente se va apagando.  
  
- No lo se - Le respondo aun con los ojos cerrados, sonrio, y no se porque, otra lagrima se escapa de mis ojos, acariciando mi piel.  
  
- Ya no sigas, ¿que no ves que solo te estas haciendo daño?, ¿que no sabes que solo prolongas tu sufrimiento? !NO PUEDES VIVIR UNA MENTIRA!  
  
- Y sin embargo lo hago, lo estoy haciendo en este momento, imaginando que el me ama y yo lo amo, creyendo que desperto en mi algo especial, es mentira pero no me importa, ¿porque?, porque no tengo ninguna razon para querer, ningun motivo para vivir. Creeme Max, he vivido entre mentiras desde que naci, vivir una mas no es mucha diferencia.  
  
- Kai...  
  
- Comprende Max, quiero creer que me he enamorado, quiero creer que soy capaz de sentir despues de esto, a pesar de que desde que lo descubri no pudo sentir sino dolor. Quiero imaginar que nada cambio, que mi piel aun se estremece al sentir sus manos, que mi pecho suspira al verlo, imaginar que mi corazon aun esta completo, latiendo dentro de mi pecho. Dejame soñar.  
  
- pero algun dia tendras que despertar  
  
- Lo se, pero mientras tanto, dejame vivir mi fantasia, dejame construir castillos en el aire...  
  
- Pero porque el? Porque no yo?  
  
- Porque no te amo Max.  
  
- Tampoco lo amas a el  
  
- Tienes razon, tampoco lo amo a el, mi ser esta vacio, mi sangre esta congelada, mi corazon regado en el piso, donde el pasa, destrozandolo en frangmentos aun mas pequeño; hasta que se convierta en polvo.  
  
- Yo puedo darte lo que el no te dio.  
  
- Pero...  
  
Sin previo aviso, toma entre sus manos mi rostro, acercandolo al suyo. Y me besa. me besa con suma ternura, lentamente y con tacto. No me puedo resistir a su calor, tengo tanto frio... correspondo de inmediato a su beso, saboreando su boca, sintiendo su aliento entremezclado con el mio. Lentamente se separa de mi. Aun siento su sabor...  
  
- Lo siento Kai... pero quiero que sepas que siempre estare contigo, aqui, para ayudarte, que no te dejare solo... jamas.  
  
Solo observo en silencio como se aleja. Siento lastima por el, porque me ama y yo soy incapaz de amar. Pero el esta viviendo en la realidad, no en un sueño como el mio.   
  
La puerta se abre lentamente, miro expectante. Entras sonriendo nerviosamente.  
  
- Lamento la demora Kai, lo que pasa es que estaba en casa de Rei y el tiempo se me escapo.  
  
Miro tus hermosos ojos azules, tu cabello del mismo color, tu hermosa piel morena y sonrio.  
  
- No te preocupes, estoy bien - Digo, pero es mentira, al igual que todo; es mentira.  
  
- Nos vamos?  
  
Me levanto, dirigiendome a ti, al llegar a tu lado me besas. Y asi salimos de este lugar. Unos ojos azules nos observan anegados de lagrimas, esperando nuestro regreso; mi regreso.  
  
Y es ahora cuando me siento mas solo...  
  
**************************************  
  
Que le parecio, n_nU raro no? espero que le haya gustado. Dejen reviews  
  
Oyasumi n_n 


End file.
